The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles: Side Story I: Heroes of the Duel
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Shawn learns that he is not the only Duelist in Camp Half-Blood, and that a new enemy is coming. This enemy is a strong Duelist, and has all three of the Egyptian God Cards. To combat them, new God Cards are needed, the Olympian God Cards. Read, review, follow, favorite, both story and author.
1. The Duels Begin

**SoftWare: I debated this for a long time.**

 **Thalia: This is gonna be so much fun!**

 **Jason: Yeah!**

 **Percy: Here we go!**

 **Annabeth: (Rolls her eyes at Percy)**

 **Leo: Yes!**

 **Artemis: All right, they get the idea.**

 **SoftWare: My fellow Duelists, it's time to Duel, Percy Jackson style!**

The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles

Side Story I

Heroes of the Duel

Chapter One

The Duels Begin

I woke up to an ordinary day. For me, an ordinary day is breakfast, cleaning the Artemis cabin for inspection, keeping

the Soldiers in check, keeping my eye on my half-brother and half-sisters, winning Capture the Flag on Friday, lunch,

archery practice, supper, campfire (sadly), and bed. We had won the tower challenge yesterday, so we didn't have to

go to the campfire tonight, thankfully, so I was planning on a day of relaxation and fun with my three siblings. What I

did not expect was to see a Red Archery Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh! outside my window. I quickly donned my jacket and ran

outside. I saw Piper McLean from Cabin Ten (the only child of Aphrodite I'm on good terms with, we have an agreement

regarding any tricks her demented sisters may try to pull off.) going up against Leo Valdez of Cabin Nine. From what I

can see, it looked like Piper was winning. Her field had Red Archery Girl and Dark Magician Girl. Leo's field had two face

downs. Somehow, I felt that Leo was in trouble. However, he was grinning. You'll see why in a bit. Gavin ran out to see

this, too, even though I was pretty sure it was over. Piper grinned. "Okay, Leo, here we go! Dark Magician Girl, finish

him off!" Leo's grin did not falter. "I play my trap, Ring of Destruction!" I was surprised, even though he's a fire user, so

it should have made sense. "Leo, that takes us both out!" Leo was still grinning, and I now knew what the other trap

was. "I play Rainbow Life! By discarding a card, instead of taking damage, I gain Life Points instead!" Piper sighed.

"Good game."

(Dark Magician Girl is destroyed)

(Piper, Head Counselor, Cabin Ten: 0)

(Leo, Head Counselor, Cabin Nine: WIN)

I walked over to Piper. "Nice try." She faced me. "You knew about his traps?" I faced her. "Not at first, but when he

grinned after activating Ring of Destruction, it clicked." She looked amazed. "You're a Duelist?" I nodded. "We should go

a round." I thought it over. "Sure." I walked back to Cabin Eight, picked up my Deck and Duel Disc, then walked back

outside. Piper had her Duel Disc ready. "Let's go, Hodgson!" I grinned. "Light em up!"

(Shawn, Head Counselor, Cabin Eight: 4000)

(Piper, Head Counselor, Cabin Ten: 4000)

Piper grinned. "I'll start us off! I Summon Amazoness Archer to the field!"

(Amazoness Archer appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

She didn't back down. "I also play Stray Lambs, to Special Summon two Lamb Tokens!"

(Lamb Token appeared: a level 1 monster with 0 ATK)

"I use Amazoness Archer's effect! By sacrificing my Tokens-." "You can deal me 1200 Points of Damage. I've heard this

bedtime story before." She grinned.

(Shawn, Head Counselor, Cabin Eight: 2800)

"That's all for now!" I drew my card, then looked at my hand. "First off, I play Gold Sarcophogas! I choose one card in

my Deck, and Banish it." I chose one of my favorite Spell Cards, and faced her. "During my second Standby Phase, I

add the card I chose to my hand. Now, since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon

from my hand!"

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

"I Normal Summon Fleur Synchron to the field!"

(Fleur Synchron appeared: a level 2 monster with 200 ATK)

Piper didn't look impressed, but she didn't know my Dueling style. "What's that supposed to do?" I grinned. "Simple.

Fleur Synchron is a Tuner monster." By her expression, I could tell she had no idea what I was talking about. "I Tune

level 2 Fleur Synchron with level 5 Cyber Dragon!" This got her attention. "Huh?" " _Spirit that presides over the fields of_

 _antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend upon us!_ Appear! Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

(Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 3000 DEF)

Piper's reaction was very satisfactory. "What is that? And why does it have 3000 Defense Points?" I grinned. "Ancient

Fairy Dragon is a Synchro monster. They can only be Summoned with Tuner monsters. Some have specific Tuners that

they need. On that note, I end my turn." She drew her card. "I Summon Amazoness Sage."

(Amazoness Sage appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

Piper grimaced. I could tell why. "I end my turn." I drew my card, and grinned when I saw what it was. "Tell me, Piper,

have you ever heard of Xyz Summoning?" She shook her head. "No? Here's your first one. First off, I activate Ancient

Fairy Dragon's first ability! By skipping my Battle Phase for this turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster

from my hand. Let's welcome my Level Warrior!"

(Level Warrior appeared: a level 3 monster with 300 ATK)

"I also Normal Summon Bachibachibachi!"

(Bachibachibachi appeared: a level 3 monster with 800 ATK)

"I play the spell card Level Lifter! By discarding a monster, I can make the levels of up to two monsters I control go to

the level of the monster I discarded, in this case, Level 8!" I revealed my Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, then

discarded it. "I Overlay my Level 8 Level Warrior and Level 8 Bachibachibachi! With these two monsters, I build the

Overlay Network!" I took the monster I had chosen out of my Extra Deck pouch. _'I'm counting on you,_ _bud.'_ " _May our_

 _enemies be enveloped in eternal twilight!_ I Xyz Summon Number 107: Galaxy- Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" A large crystal

rose from the Overlay Network, before four tails were ejected from the back, and wings began to unfurl. When the

transformation was complete, my dragon rose up, its red eyes focused on Piper and her Amazoness monsters. It roared

at the monsters, defiant.

(Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared: a Rank 8 Xyz Monster with 3000 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

Piper was in shock. "Wha-? What is that?!" I grinned. "A Galaxy-Eyes."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I know, I'm mean.**

 **Artemis: I wasn't going to say anything.**

 **SoftWare: I'm talking to the readers.**

 **Artemis: Ah. (Smiles) Please review.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. The New God Cards

**SoftWare: Let the fun continue!**

 **Piper: Do Xyz and Synchros really exist?**

 **SoftWare: Yep.**

 **Artemis: How long have you been aware of them?**

 **SoftWare: Synchros since 2009, Xyz since they first came out.**

 **Artemis: Ah.**

Chapter Two

The New God Cards

(Current Duel standings)

(Piper's field: Amazoness Archer, Amazoness Sage)

(Shawn's Field: Ancient Fairy Dragon, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon)

(Piper's LP: 4000)

(Shawn's LP: 2800)

"Sadly, during the turn I use Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability, I'm not allowed to enter my Battle Phase. Your turn." She

drew her card, and made a choice. "I Set a monster, and a card. Go ahead." I drew my card. 'Jack's Knight. Dead draw

for now, but if I draw the one monster I use with this...' I faced her. "During my Standby Phase, the card I banished

earlier is added to my hand. I held the card I'd chosen, a Spell card that every Duelist in the game should know. Piper

smirked. "I play my Threatening Roar Trap card! Now, you can't attack me this turn!" I sighed. "Well played, McLean.

But will it be enough?" She smirked. "That all you got?" I nodded reluctantly. "My move, then!" As she drew her card,

a shockwave was generated. She seemed just as surprised as I was. "Okay, I sacrifice all three of my monsters!" That

got my attention. 'A God Card?' "I Summon Aphrodite, Lady of Love!"

(Aphrodite, Lady of Love appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

Needless to say, I was caught off-guard. "What? I've never heard of that card! And that's coming from someone with an

extensive knowledge of the game!" She smirked. "Her Attack and Defense Points are equal to the total Attack Points of

the monsters sacrificed for her."

(Aphrodite's ATK: 4300)

I sighed. 'This is gonna be a tough one.' By the way she was grinning, I could tell where this was going. "Aphrodite,

attack his Tachyon!" As Tachyon was destroyed, I went flying.

(Shawn: 1500)

"Ha! That got you! I also play Curse of Aphrodite! I declare a monster-type, and if it's in your Deck, you take them all

out of your Deck, and show them to me. I choose three to add to your hand, and the rest go to the Graveyard!" If I

were any other Duelist, that would have ticked me off. However, my Deck runs on my Graveyard, as she was about to

learn. "I declare Warrior-type!" I sighed, and took them all from my Deck. "Your choices are a Jack's Knight, Lightray

Grepher, Tasuke Knight, three Queen's Knights, Lightray Gearfried, three King's Knights, Trident Warrior, and Shine

Knight." She smirked. "You can have Shine Knight, Trident Warrior, and Lightray Gearfried. The rest go to the

Graveyard." I did so, and smirked at her. "Thank you. You see, my monsters always help me, even in the Graveyard,

and even when they're Banished!" She sighed. "Clever, Hodgson, but how are you gonna win this one?" I sighed,

knowing she had a point. She had the strongest monster on the field, which I had never heard of before, and all I had

left was a hand full of Warriors, a Spell Card that may or may not help me in the long run, and Ancient Fairy Dragon,

who couldn't withstand Aphrodite's next attack. I had to be careful. I drew my card. I was very pleased with the draw.

"I Set a card first thing, then Summon my Trident Warrior to the field."

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"With his effect, I Special Summon Shine Knight!"

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF) (Don't believe me? I own it.)

"Now, I-." "Gotcha! When you Special Summon a monster onto your field, I can Special Summon onto your field Flying

C!"

(Flying C appeared: a level 3 monster with 700 DEF)

I gave her a look. "That was a cheap move." It was then that I realized something. "You do know about Xyz Monsters!"

She sighed. "Not until now. I just thought if I ever did see one in action, and its controller had more cards in their Extra

Deck, it wouldn't hurt." I gave a long sigh, then looked at my hand. I knew that with Flying C in play, I couldn't

Summon Utopia, and I can't try to Tribute Summon until my next turn. "I end my turn." She drew her card. "Aphrodite,

attack!" It was my turn to smirk. "I play my Trap, Draining Shield!"

That got her attention. "Huh?" "The attack is negated, and I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points!"

(Shawn: 5800)

She sighed. "Good play. But you haven't won yet." She was right. I needed more information on Aphrodite, and until I

could Summon Utopia, then use a Double or Nothing combo, I had no way of taking her down. I drew my card. Another

shockwave shook the field. When I saw the card I had drawn, I was shocked. "I never put this card in my Deck!" That

got Piper's attention, and probably half the camp's by now. I read the card over, and decided there was no other way. "I

guess it's a good thing you gave me that Flying C." She looked at me in her confusion. "After all, time to shake things

up a little. I sacrifice Shine Knight, Trident Warrior, and Flying C!" Now it was her turn to sweat. "I Summon Artemis,

Lady of the Hunt!"

(Artemis, Lady of the Hunt appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

Piper was caught off-guard. "What?" "Her Attack and Defense Points are equal to the total of Warrior-type monsters on

my field and in my Graveyard!"

(Artemis' ATK: 11000)

Piper was surprised, but she grinned. "Sorry, Hodgson, but Aphrodite can't be attacked!" I grimaced. 'So that's its

secret ability.' I looked over my hand. At the very least, I'd forced a standoff. There was no way I could destroy

Aphrodite with my current hand. "I end my turn." She drew her card, and did not looked pleased. "I pass this turn." I

drew my card and was very pleased with the result. "I play Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card from my hand, I can

destroy all of your Face-up monsters!" That got her attention. "No!" As Aphrodite was destroyed, I grinned, since I'd

discarded my Jack's Knight. Hey, it was just taking up space in my hand, and besides, it gave Artemis another Attack

boost.

(Artemis' ATK: 12000)

Piper grimaced. "Come on! You discarded a Warrior-type monster? What was it, Lightray Gearfried?" I gave her a look.

"I would never discard my favorite monster if I could help it. On that note, let's get this thing started! I open the path of

the Shining Light!"

That got her attention. "Shining Light?" As the portal opened overhead, I began my personal chant. " _May the light shine_

 _forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ Appear, Lightray Gearfried!" My favorite monster leapt through the

portal, landing on his feet with his blue cape flapping behind him, his shield raised, his sword angled at his side, and his

face with a look of determination.

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"Time to settle this!"

(Artemis' ATK: 13000)

"Artemis, Lady of the Hunt, attack her directly! Silver Moon Arrow!" The arrow was loosed, and Piper went flying.

(Piper: 0)

(Shawn: WIN)

I closed down my Duel Disc, then faced Piper. "Good game, McLean. I look forward to our rematch." With that, I walked

back into the cabin to talk with my dear siblings.

A/N

SoftWare: Dang, I thought I wouldn't get this done until February.

Artemis: You managed. Leave reviews.

Computer: SoftWare, offline.


End file.
